


Kpop Little Space

by Matrix2405



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, a lot of fluff, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix2405/pseuds/Matrix2405
Summary: Hello! If you have come from my series of maknae line centric one shots then you were expecting this!This will be a book dedicated to Kpop idols in little space. Please note that this will all be non-sexual, I will absolutely, under no circumstances write any sexual little space. I myself have used age regression as a coping technique for my ptsd, depression, anxiety and stress through high school, which I graduated last year form, I haven't needed it since recently due to some ptsd acting up again, so I am thinking that I will be using it again soon.Please feel free to leave a request in the comments, I already have a few lined up, I write for the groups I have listed in the tags, but am willing to do research on other groups if it is really wanted!!I absolutely adore little space one shots so yeah :) The first chapter will be of requests that I already have, first will be a request that someone has just given me, the others will be of that left on my comment section in my maknae centric books. Enjoy!!!
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Everyone, EXO Ensemble/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, SuperM (Korea Band) Ensemble/Everyone, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, iKON (Korea Band) Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 59
Kudos: 102





	1. Requests

Here is my work schedule this week: (will upload new requests when I sort through them):

Tuesday: 9 - 5 

Thursday: 2 - 7 

Friday: 2 - 7

Saturday: 12 - 5:30 

1) Felix Stray Kids: "He is a little and the members know. Felix gets lost at an award show and he gets scared and slips into baby space. A member from another group finds him and bring him back. And then Stray Kids comforting their baby at the dorm. If you're comfortable with it, you're welcome to add diapers, bottles and pacifiers into the mix." (COMPLETED).

2) Yugyeom GOT7: "Non-idol au where he’s a little and his hyungs leave him with a babysitter, only the babysitter isn’t as nice as he seems."

3) Maknae line ATEEZ: "San, Mingi and Wooyoung are 3-6 and Jongho 1-3, Wooyoung and Mingi get sick and the hyungs take care a lot of them forgetting and ignoring San and Jongho who hate being alone and not having attention, San takes care of his little brother because his caregivers are focused on the other little ones, he tries to tell the hyungs that he and Jongho need them but they don't care, Wooyoung and Mingi recover, and the hyungs realize what they did was wrong and they ask for forgiveness, San doesn’t want to forgive them but Jongho’s big heart makes them reconcile and everything gets better."

4) Jongho ATEEZ: "Baby space Jongho, (like 1 – 2), who is not having a good day and is very teary and just wants to be given love and attention."

5) Jaemin NCT: “Jaehyun is Jaemin’s main caregiver. With all 23 members included in it. One of the other boys is a little too, leading to a jealous Jaemin.”

6) Mark GOT7: “Mark has a younger headspace (5 and below), a lil angst thrown in.”

7) Bobby iKON: “Bobby is a little but his members don’t know and they find out. When they do find out, some of the reactions aren’t the greatest, not necessarily negative but not positive either because they never expected him to be one? Which hurts his feelings and makes him feel like there is something wrong with him. Angst with a happy ending.”

8) JB GOT7: “JB in little space with Jinyoung as his main caregiver. 2-3 years old. He keeps having accidents and it's up to Jinyoung to convince him he needs diapers.”

9) Jeongin, Seungmin, Felix and Jisung Stray Kids: “Just a casual day off with the youngers regressed into their headspaces, with Hyunjin, Changbin, Minho and Chan looking after them. Eventually Hyunjin regresses too (he's a switch). Felix has the youngest headspace.”

10) Yuta NCT: “Yuta is a hidden little, and the others find out and welcome him with open arms.”

11) Shotaro NCT: “He doesn’t really know Korean in little space so they have to guess what he wants and get Yuta quickly as he starts to get upset that no one is listening to him.”

12) Hyunjin Stray Kids: “Can I request little Hyunjin slipping during a live and the other members taking care of him during it and then after they finish? I am absolutely whipped for cute cuddly Jinnie trying not to fall asleep on Jisung’s lap.”

13) Jongho Ateez: “Jongho gets the tummy bug and he is all upset and sick but his hyungs treat him like the best baby ever. More 2ho and Hohong.” 

14) Jaehyun NCT: “Overworked Jaehyun, 127 members taking care of him. Plot up to me.”

15) Xiaojun NCT: “Baby Xiaojun, plot up to me.”

16) Jisung, Seungmin, Hyunjin Stray Kids: “Little Jisung and Seungmin being good big brothers to baby Hyunjin. Chanbin are Jisung’s main caregivers, Jeonglix being Seungmin’s and Minho being Hyunjin’s main caregiver.”

17) Jungkook BTS: “(0 – 1), really tiny. It's the first time he slips to such a young age in front of his main caregivers, (Jimin and Tae). He ends up needing diapers and doesn’t really like to eat big food so they resort to bottles, bunch of fluff.”

18) Shotaro NCT: “Yuta isn’t there because he is hanging with the dreamies so Chenle helps him out.”

19) Lucas WayV: “Plot is up to me.”

20) San Ateez: “San doesn’t have a problem sharing his toys with some of his other little band mates, and he will even share Shiber. He just pleads that they are very careful with him until one day he's in a super little head space, and about due for nap time so the hyungs are looking for Shiber so they can put him to sleep, but the other little get into a little argument while left alone for a few minutes and rip Shiber. When San finds out, he won’t stop crying and he can’t go to sleep so the others have to find a solution.”

21) Yugyeom GOT7: “Baby space Yugy is sick.”


	2. A Little Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is a little and the members know. Felix gets lost at an award show and he gets scared and slips into baby space. A member from another group finds him and bring him back. And then Stray Kids comforting their baby at the dorm. If you're comfortable with it, you're welcome to add diapers, bottles and pacifiers into the mix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I think this is actually the longest fic I have actually wrote so I really hope ya'll enjoy it! let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any requests! :) <3 <3 <3

Lee Felix, third youngest of Stray Kids is a little, meaning he regresses to the mindset to that of a child, depending on how stressed he is decides on his headspace, but generally the boy regresses anywhere between zero and three years old, maybe a little older if he feels like playing. 

His members all know this and made sure that someone was with the boy all the time, just in case he accidentally slipped, though he usually only ever slipped in the comfort and safety of their dorm. 

Felix understood Korean in little space, but was more comfortable with speaking English whilst regressed. He was overall, cuddlier and quieter when he was little, often clinging to the other members closely. 

He loved warm milk with honey in a bottle, always had a pacifier in his mouth as he had an intense oral fixation when little, and would sometimes wear diapers. He also adored being called cute names, Chan having a special nickname for him that only he called the younger, aein, meaning sweetheart. 

Currently they were at an awards show, where they had been nominated for best upcoming group, (just fictional), and they had won it. The boys all happily made their way backstage to their dressing room, trophy in hand when Felix spotted something sparkly and dawdled off from the group almost instantly slipping.

“Pwetty…” He mumbled softly touching the sparkly jacket that was laid on the chair in front of him, “Spawkle…” He hummed to himself, unaware that he had wandered away from his members until he turned to find his Channie hyung.

“Channie ‘yungie? Spawkle!” Felix turned from his spot to tell his hyung about what he found, only to notice that he was alone.

Immediately, the younger was filled with fear, “Channie ‘yungie? Where go?” he whimpered fearfully, eyes darting all around the room trying to find his hyung, or any of his other members, crying a little when he realised, he had wandered into a random dressing room when he spotted the jacket. 

His bottom lip quivered and silent tears fell down his cheeks as he dropped into the corner of the room, shaking in fear of being alone, something little Lixie absolutely despised. 

The sound of voices getting closer made his eyes go wide with fear as he attempted to press himself further into the wall, covering his eyes with his hands, thinking that if he can’t see them, they wouldn’t be able to see him either, it worked with his hyungs all the time!!

“That rookie group that won artist of the year was amazing with their performance!” One voice stated, “Their name is Stray Kids, pretty talented, Changbin raps quite fast, and man their third youngest, Felix, have you heard how deep that kids voice is?” One voice practically squealed making the others in the group chuckle.

“Sounds like you’re in love GD-hyung.” Another teased, “Aish, you brat!” GD exclaimed as this so called ‘brat’ began to laugh at his hyung’s playful shove that he delivered, when they heard it, a sniffle that confused the members.

“Hyung, close the door.” GD spoke softly, not wanting to scare the boy in their dressing room who seemed to think that they couldn’t see him. T.O.P quickly but quietly closed the door before making his way over to where there was a pile of stuffed toys, something that Felix seemed to have missed, that they received from fans, one of which was a dragon. 

“It's too bad that there’s no one here that wants this dragon plushie, he’s so cute, don’t you agree Daesung-ah?” Daesung noticed the look his hyung was giving him and nodded in agreement, “It is too bad hyung, he is quite cute.” A slight shuffle was heard from the corner and they glanced over to see the young boy remove his hands from his eyes.

GD looked in shock to see the third youngest of Stray Kids sitting there, “Well hello there.” He spoke in a gentle tone as to not frighten him. 

Felix just stared and sniffled, eyes wide when he noticed that his idol was in front of him. G-Dragon walked closer and crouched down in front of the boy, “How old are you Lixie?” He asked softly, receiving a hand with two fingers held up. 

“Wow, you’re just a baby huh?” Felix nodded a little, thumb going to his mouth as he relaxed a little bit, “Uh uh Lixie, that’s yucky.” GD said pulling the boys thumb from his mouth earning a whine and teary eyes from the younger. 

“Dae, could you please go to my bag and in the side pocket should be a spare pacifier, I have a couple friends that are like Lixie here.” Dae nodded and rushed to the bag returning with a blue paci that had yellow stars on it too. 

“Look what I have Lixie, would you like it?” Lix nodded allowing the older male to place it in his mouth before he made grabby hands at him, “You wanna come up?” When he received a nod in response, he happily lifted him up into his arms and carried him over to the couch where the sparkly jacket laid.

Felix stayed cuddled close to the older male, the plush that GD had grabbed now in the youngest’s arms, “Spawkle…” Lix lisped from behind the paci and reached over to touch the sparkly jacket, almost falling from the leaders’ lap. “Careful Lixie. Is that what made you come in here? It's pretty isn’t it?” Daesung softly spoke handing over the jacket to the boy who held it and inspected it. 

“Pwetty…” he hummed again, paci bobbing in and out of his mouth. 

“Yongie, can I ask what’s going on?” Taeyang questioned curiously, no judgement in his tone. “Felix is a little, basically he regresses to the mind of that of a child, all littles are different, some are older, often referred to as middles, it's used as a form of stress relief, you’d be surprised at how many idols use it. Hyung, could you please go and try to find Stray Kids dressing room, get Bang Chan, he’s their leader.” T.O.P nodded and left to go find the said boy.

GD further explained things to the two members that were still there, softly bouncing Felix on his knee as the younger was cuddled up to him, plushie hugged close and jacket put away. 

“Some littles are very energetic, others just like to cuddle and do quiet things. It seems Felix is in baby space right now. Isn’t that right Lixie? You’re a cute little baby, huh?” Felix stared up at him and smiled, lifting a hand up and touching his cheek gently. 

GD grabbed his hand and pretended to eat it making the younger boy giggle like mad, “’gonnie ‘yung! No eat Wixie!” He giggled, making everyone’s hearts melt, “Aish! He is so cute!” Daesung squeaked, hand covering his heart.

Felix gasped as he looked to Daesung, who to him, seemed to be in pain, “Daedae ‘yung ‘kay?” Daesung smiled at the boy and nodded, “hyung is okay Lixie.” Daesung then scooped the little up and gently swayed on the spot with him, Felix pinching the elders nose gently. 

Back to T.O.P he had just managed to find a couple frantic looking boys deciding to ask them if they were okay, “Have you guys lost something?” He asked as he bowed in greeting. 

The two boys flustered and bowed before scratching the back of their necks, “Uhh, more like someone? This is Jisung, I’m Minho, we seemed to have lost one of our dongsaeng’s?” Minho squeaked in embarrassment. 

This caught their senior idol’s attention, “Felix?” The two nodded frantically, “Have you seen him Sunbaenim?” 

“Ahhh just hyung is fine Jisung-ah, would you mind leading me to your leader, your little one seems to have slipped.” He whispered the last sentence, careful to make sure that no one was around.

“He’s okay, GD and I know about littles, well they don’t know I know as I never got to say but I have some friends who are littles, I babysit sometimes. I didn’t know GD knew though.” Minho and Jisung nodded and led T.O.P to their dressing room. 

“Chan-hyung, Seung-hyung and his members have Lix, he slipped but he's okay.” Minho quickly explained as they walked into the dressing room. 

Chan thanked their senior relentlessly, telling the others to stay put so that nothing was to suspicious, and started to follow the older man to their dressing room. 

“How old was he when you guys found him?” Chan nervously asked, “He was two, he looked like he might regress more soon though. He was quite upset, we left our door open since we were just across the hall getting a couple snacks, GD’s jacket was in there and it's a very sparkly one, so Felix must’ve seen it and wandered off.” T.O.P explained as he opened the door, met with the sight of a little Felix curled up, half asleep on GD’s lap. “Lixie, look who I found.” He sung catching the little’s attention, Felix opened his eyes wider and quickly scrambled up, wobbling over, “Channie ‘yungie…” The little whimpered and collided with Chan who easily lifted him up and onto his hip. 

“Aein, what have I told you about wandering off huh? You gotta be my lil duckie and follow me everywhere yeah?” Chan gently scolded knowing the boy was too little right now, “Sow ‘yungie, spawkle pwetty.” Felix hummed patting Chan’s cheeks in apology. “You’re okay aein, what do you say we get you home for a nice bottle of warm milk with honey, hmm? Does that sound good?” Chan questioned, bouncing the boy a little.

“Baba?” Lix perked up, making Chan chuckle and nod, “Yes baby, baba.” Felix squealed and clapped his hands but then pouted sadly, “What’s wrong Lixie?” 

“No wan’ say buh bye to Gonnie ‘yungie an Daedae ‘yungie and Yonnie ‘yungie and Seun’ ‘yungie…” Chan pouted back at his little, “Why don’t we see if we can get Gonnie hyung’s number, hmm? Then maybe you can catch up with them, sound good aein?” Felix happily nodded and wiggled from Chan’s arms. Wobbling unsteadily over to GD on the couch who smiled upon his return, lifting him onto his lap, “Back so soon Lixie?” 

“’yungie! Number pwease? So tan cash up! Nuh wan weave ‘yungie but tired.” GD chuckled and bounced the sleepy little softly, “Of course aegi, we couldn’t miss seeing such a well-behaved angel!” Felix smiled happily from behind his pacifier, surprising the older when he hugged him tightly. 

“Wah, you are so cute…” GD hummed cuddling him back before passing him around so that he could say goodbye to the others while he and Chan talked about making plans and trading numbers with each-other. “Alright aein, let’s get you back to your other hyungie’s yeah? They’re hounding Channie hyungie for you to come back! Thank you again hyungs.” Chan said as he placed a face mask on Felix so the younger could keep his paci.

“Hop on hyungie’s back and close your eyes so no one suspects anything aein.” Chan spoke gently. Felix climbed onto the olders back and waved goodbye to the hyung’s who had treated him so kindly. They happily waved back, allowing the two Stray Kids members to leave. 

Not too long later they finally arrive at their van that was waiting for them, two members inside, those being Jisung and Changbin, Minho having took the others back to the dorm to get the lounge and Felix’s little things ready. 

“Lix, thank goodness you’re okay baby.” Jisung muttered taking the little onto his lap, Lix blabbered a little, indicating that he had slipped further upon being around two more of his caregivers. 

“We’ll have to change him when we get home, Bin, you’re in charge of making him his bottle while Jisung you distract him when I change him.” The two boys nodded in agreement with the plan. The drive being filled with Felix playing peek a boo with Changbin who was across from him and Jisung. 

Chan happily carried Felix up to their dorm and straight into the bedroom where he and Jisung started to change him into a diaper just as a pre caution in case he had an accident, it went easier than usual making them smile happily, Felix was finally feeling more comfortable with them changing him. 

Chan dressed the little in a penguin onesie and also grabbed the youngers penguin plushie lifting him up and taking him to the lounge. Everyone was quick to dote on the little, happy to have him back in their arms, when Changbin walked in with Felix’s bottle.

“Lixie aein, look what Binnie hyung has for you?” Chan cooed as he picked the little up and laid him down on his chest, so the youngers back was resting against him.

“Baba…” He hummed making grabby hands for the bottle making Changbin chuckle as he gave the bottle to Chan who held the bottle to Felix’s lips, after taking out his paci of course, the little eagerly sucking only to whine when it was pulled away slightly, “Slowly aein, you’ll giver yourself the hiccups and make yourself sick, it’s not going anywhere.” Felix hummed, eyes drooping little by little as Chan allowed him to have the bottle back.

Eventually Felix wound up curled in a ball on his leader, plushie abandoned in favour of cuddling his main caregiver, the two had gone to bed when Felix had announced that he was sleepy and wanted to go to bed, taking Chan with him.

Chan was humming as he gently rubbed the boys back, the littles pacifier bobbing as he slept peacefully. Chan smiled at the sight and pulled him closer, making the little sigh contently in his sleep and subconsciously move even closer to the other Aussie boy. 

Boy did Chan love having Felix as a little, as a member and most of all as family.


	3. A/N! Change in work schedule!!

Hi Lovely humans,

So, my co-worker just resigned leaving just my manager and I at our store. So this means instead of the 25 hours that I am working right now, starting next week, I will be working 38 hours a week fro the rest of the year until we hire someone else to help out. I will still try to update as much as possible, maybe work on a request each night that I get in from work but yeah, I find out offical days and times tomorrow on my shift with the manager, so I will update this chapter again at around 8pm AEST Thursday night (tomorrow night for me). 

Thank you and I apologise! :)


End file.
